The Horny Percy
by TheProBro
Summary: Sequel to "Surrounded by Girls". Lemon with Hunters. Definitely. Child with Artemis...Maybe. But do NOT read under 17. This is very mature content, so be prepared. It will only make sense after reading "Surrounded by Girls". Rated M for lemon, mature scene, and violence. WARNING!
1. Percy's First Hit

**Hello everyone, I'm back! So here's chapter 6. Enjoy! P.S. I noticed a lot of you guys want harem and some actions. I am still deciding on whether or not to do harems, but there will be actions for sure. By the way, SO SO SO sorry I didn't update for a long time. I was too busy with all the school work and stuff. And please, no flames.**

**Sophia's POV (Warning, lemon!) **

The first minute Sophia saw Percy, she blushed. He's so handsome! Sophia thought. Then Percy KISSED her. OMG! He's gonna get killed by Artemis! Sophia thought. Finally, Percy did something and she almost fainted. He took off his t-shirt, revealing his 8-packs. But that's not the weird part. Where it reached its limit is when Percy started unzipping his pants. Oh. My. God. After a few minutes, Percy stood completely naked in front of her. His dick is about 8 inches long. He then lunged at Sophia bringing them both down to Percy's bed. Percy started undressing Sophia but their kiss never broke. He took off her t-shirt that seems too tight for her big breasts. Percy just stared at her silver bra that only covered a fraction of her breasts. She could feel him getting hard at that moment.

"Um...can you stop staring?" Sophia said awkwardly. Percy had been staring for almost 5 minutes. Percy unclasped Sophia's bra and threw it off. He glanced at the slightly pink nipples before diving in and sucking the left one while messaging the right. Sophia let out a moan of pleasure. Then Percy did the same thing for the right nipple. While he did this, he unbuttoned and slid off Sophia's jeans. He looked at the soaked underwear and used his mouth to take it off, revealing a hairless pussy. Percy then started licking the outer lips while Sophia let out moans so loud Percy is sure the Hunters and Artemis can hear it if there isn't a sound barrier surrounding every Hunter's tent. After licking, he slid his index finger in and out of Sophia's pussy earning a series of moans. Then he added another finger. This continued until Percy had 3 fingers inside her.

"PERCY! I'M COMING!" Sophia screamed. Percy put his mouth underneath her pussy as her juices flew out.

"You're so sweet." Percy said, "Well, are you ready for the main dish?" Sophia nodded. She then positioned herself on top of Percy and slowly sled in, moaning like crazy, until she met her barrier.

"Ready?" Percy asked. Sophia nodded. She rammed full force down breaking her barrier. Percy kissed her immediately to stop her from screaming. After a few minutes Sophia got used to Percy's size and nodded for him to continue. Percy first started slowly, then fastened the speed while Sophia let out screams of pleasure. Finally, they both came as Percy pulled his dick out of her pussy.

"That was...good!" Percy said panting, out of breath, "C'mon, we need to get dressed. I need to start making dinner for Artemis and the Hunters."

After they dressed, they walked out. A lot of Hunters shot them weird looks, but they did not ask anything, which Sophia was glad for.

**Percy's POV**

"Oh. My. God. What would Artemis say if she finds out? I just hit one of her Hunters. What was I thinking? I would be lucky if I didn't turn into a jackalope, or worse, die. Oh my god."

Maria, another Hunter, was just passing by when he heard Percy say oh my god.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked Percy. His head whirled around as he was caught off guard.

"Oh...uh...um...nothing." Percy stammered. Maria narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously. Tell me the truth."

Percy did not know why, but he felt Maria is one of the Hunters he can trust the most.

"Fine. But you have to swear on river styx not to tell anyone, not even Artemis." Percy said seriously. Maria made the oath as the sky grumbled.

"Okay. So it all started when..." Percy started explaining. He was surprised Maria kept a calm face until the end of the story. That's when the big surprise came.

"No big deal. But...I want the exact same treatment as Sophia had after dinner."

**Har har har! Another cliff hanger. Whoopee...not really. Anyway, review either you like or hate. But ONLY suggestions, flames are NOT permitted. Thx. Until then, see you guys next time. By the way guys, I don't do any profile stuff or waste my time on that piece of trash, so please bear with me.**


	2. Sorry AN

**Sorry guys, this is just an AN.**

**First of all, I won't be uploading as frequently as everyone expected, the average of once each 2 weeks. Thanks for understanding.**

**Second of all, I learned some neat tricks about Google:**

**1\. All words matters. If you put: Tell me about how pro TheProBro is, the first reaction for Google is searching all the non-important words like "Tell" and "is". So instead, put: pro theprobro**

**2\. Order matters. If you put: Tell me about how pro TheProBro is, then the first reaction for Google is thinking that "Tell" is the keyword because it is put first. So instead, put: pro theprobro**

**3\. Punctuation does not matter. If you put: Tell me, about how pro TheProBro is! Then all the punctuation will be wasted. So instead, put: pro theprobro**

**4\. Capitalization does not matter. If you put: Tell me abot how pro TheProBro is, then it's a waste of time because Google does not care about capitalization. So instead, put: pro theprobro**

**I hope these tricks will work for you! **


End file.
